Eres hermosa
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Poco me importaba que ella tuviera novio, yo tenía un plan y no pensaba rendirme ante él ni ante nadie y menos tratándose de una chica como ella, que aunque no la conocía estaba seguro era una chica genial, estaba seguro porque ¿Cuántas veces tu mirada se puede encontrar con la de alguien un lugar lleno de gente? Esto debía significar algo ¿no?


**ERES HERMOSA**

Me acababa de mudar a la ciudad con la única intención de cambiar mi vida un poco, no me quejaba ni nada por el estilo, solo que últimamente la rutina se me hacia tediosa y hasta cierto punto fastidiosa. El sonido de mi teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos, saque el teléfono de mi sudadera, vi la pantalla y note que quien me llamaba era mi "adorada" hermanita.

-Diga –solo pude contestar eso antes de escuchar el llanto sobreactuado de mi hermana.

-Toshiro se que ya habíamos hablado esto un millón de veces y que tu siempre lo niegas, pero enserio si te fuiste de casa porque embarazaste a tu novia te aseguro que no nos molestaremos, es mas puedes traerla a casa que Momo y yo… -colgué antes de que las tontas palabras de Matsumoto me hubieran hecho perder la paciencia ¿de dónde sacaba semejantes estupideces si además ella sabe que ni novia tengo?

Suspire con pesar, tendría que soportar un poco mas eso si quería independizarme a mis veinte años, vivir con mi hermana, mi única familia dedo decir, no era una opción a mi edad. Sorbí un poco del café que había ordenado, recargue los codos en la mesa desinteresado en lo que pasaba a mi alrededor hasta que la campana de la puerta del café sonó, alguien había entrado o salido, de cualquier forma mire en esa dirección sin ningún interés, pero al verte todo eso cambio, vestías una hermosa falda corta de color rojo, unas botas de tacón color negro y un abrigo blanco, tu cabello era negro como tus ojos, eras un ángel de eso estaba seguro. Caminaste para sentarte en la mesa frente a mí dándome asi la cara, nuestras miradas se encontraron y me sonreíste.

-Creo que no podre ir a la cena con tu hermano –dijo el chico rubio que muy probablemente era tu novio.

-¿Eh? –contestaste para regresar asi tu vista a él.

-Dije que no podre ir a cenar con tu hermano y cuñada, deja de distraerte –te riño.

-Lo siento –le contestaste para después volver a verme sin que él lo notara.

Nuestras miradas no se dejaron de conectar durante todo el tiempo que estuviste en el lugar, después de que ese chico pagara la cuenta y ustedes se marcharan una camarera se acerco a mí.

-¿Desea algo más? –pregunto amablemente la peli rosa.

-La cuenta por favor –le dije mientras sacaba mi cartera –oye ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –le dije a la joven.

-Claro –contesto con una sonrisa.-

-¿Quién es la chica pelinegra que estuvo hace un rato aquí? –le dije curioso, había estado un par de veces en este café y jamás me la había encontrado.

-¿Se refiere a Karin-chan? –Dijo sorprendida –ella suele venir con su novio algunos fines de semana o sola los miércoles y viernes ¿Por qué la pregunta? –pestañeo un par de veces.

-Yo… la confundí con alguien –dije para disimular mi interés en ella, pague la cuenta y me retire.

Poco me importaba que ella tuviera novio, yo tenía un plan y no pensaba rendirme ante él ni ante nadie y menos tratándose de una chica como ella, que aunque no la conocía estaba seguro era una chica genial, estaba seguro porque ¿Cuántas veces tu mirada se puede encontrar con la de alguien un lugar lleno de gente? Esto debía significar algo ¿no?

Después de esa ocasión fueron muchas las veces en que nos volvimos a ver y que nuestras miradas se encontraban en ningún momento perdimos la atención del otro y continuamos con ese juego en el que nuestras miradas se encontraban y se decían mil y un cosas sin decir palabra alguna. Muchas veces era tu quien se iba primero, otras era yo, pero todas esas veces tu me sonreías como despedida. Sé que en mi cara se podía notar lo encantado que estaba contigo y eso no me importaba.

Muchas fueron las veces en la que me repetía que tal vez solo me estaba ilusionando contigo, pero una parte de mi sencillamente no podía evitarlo, eras hermosa en verdad, "debía haber un ángel con una sonrisa en el rostro al que se le estaban ocurriendo todos nuestros encuentros" pensé en más de una ocasión.

Que estúpido fui me digo ahora que te veo recibir un anillo por parte de tu novio mientras que las lagrimas de felicidad salen de tus hermosos y enigmáticos ojos, se que ha llegado de afrontar la verdad y esa es que nunca estaré contigo.


End file.
